Sambame
by Pad'chan
Summary: REPRISE. Syaoran est abandonné à sa naissance et atterit aux USA, où il vivra dans une église, dans la rue, pour finir par être adopté par le proviseur d'une riche fac de San Fransisco. Tout va à peu près bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Sakura...
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow !**

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, Sambame se refait une beauté. Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'avoir abandonner tout ce temps mais je n'étais plus inspirée et le début ne me plaisait plus du tout... un vrai torchon à mes yeux!**

**C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la reprendre, une totale recorrection qui changera pas mal la première version alors venez lire! **

**Rating : T.**

**Rating amplement justifié, pour le vocabulaire souvent, pour les situations et pour la présence de violences, parfois sur enfants dans les chapitres de fin... Vous êtes prévenus!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Des cris déchirèrent le lourd silence de la nuit. Le souffle coupé, une femme donnait la vie... Elle était en train de mettre au monde un petit être adorable. Ou du moins, elle essayait... Car le bébé ne voulait pas sortir. Yelan Li hurla sous la douleur, agrippant les draps avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.

-Sortez ce monstre de mon corps ! Sortez-le !

Dans le manoir Li, les servantes s'affairaient, transpiraient, se passaient le mot : leur maîtresse accouchait. L'une d'entre elle posa une serviette trempée sur le front de Yelan et l'enouragea à pousser.

-Allez-y, encore un peu, il va venir...

-Sortez-le, s'il vous plait..., supplia la femme dans une prière presque silencieuse.

La servante sentit son coeur se serrer. Yelan Li était devenue si cruelle... Elle souffrait davantage de l'avoir dans son corps que de l'accouchement... Pourquoi tant de haine envers une petite chose si fragile ?

Ce fut la servante qui nomma l'enfant Syaoran. Car sa mère avait même refusé de le regarder. Elle sortit avec le bébé dans ses bras, recouvert d'un drap, et tomba sur M. Li dans le couloir.

-Vous voudriez peut-être le voir... ? demanda t-elle doucement, commençant à retirer le tissu qui recouvrait le petit être.

-Non, répondit-il froidement. Cela ne sera que plus douloureux pour moi. Ma femme n'en veut pas... Je respecte son choix. Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles.

-Mais... c'est votre...

-Vous êtes virée, la coupa t-il avec un regard noir. Mademoiselle, fit-il en interpellant une autre servante qui passait dans le couloir. Débarassez-vous de cet enfant.

-... Pardon ?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Faites-en ce que vous voulez, donnez-le à des amis, tuez-le, qu'importe... je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Et que cela ne s'ébruite pas, de quoi aurait l'air notre nom si jamais quelqu'un découvrait que nous avons abandonner notre propre fils ? Le bonheur de notre famille doit être préservé. Personne ne doit jamais savoir.

-Mais il y a les services d'adoption à l'hôpital...,tenta difficilement la servante.

-Pour que tout le monde sache que la riche famille Li a fait un caprice et n'a pas voulu de son fils ? Allons, quelle opinion nos clients auraient-ils de nous ? Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps, je retourne à mes affaires.

Li rajusta sa cravatte et lança un regard meurtrier à ses servantes.

-Je crois savoir que vous, par contre, vous êtes dans le besoin, ajouta t-il, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Nous sommes en Chine... Un coup de fil et toute votre famille pourrait se retrouver dans de sales draps... et vous deux sur liste noire... Alors, chut mesdemoiselles...

L'homme posa l'index sur sa bouche et leur fit un clin d'oeil. Les deux servantes avaient l'air horrifié et M.Li sembla se satisfaire de l'impact de ses paroles. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le drap qui entourait son fils et se détourna, le visage impassible.

-Adieu... mon fils, chuchota t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

La servante qui tenait Syaoran ne put plus se contenir et éclata en sanglots, tombant sur les genoux.

-Je... je ne peux pas être virée... ma mère... est malade...

-Ca va aller, tenta de la rassurer l'autre, lui caressant les cheveux doucement. Tu vas trouver un travail ailleurs, ce sera mieux qu'ici, ces maîtres sont horribles..

-L'enfant..., murmura t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

-Oui, tu l'as appelé Syaoran. Je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais l'envoyer en Amérique, mon oncle est prêtre dans une église, il ne l'abandonnera pas. Et puis là-bas il y a des libertés, il sera heureux, il commençera une nouvelle vie.

**SXS**

** Amérique, de nos jours **

-Cinq, six, sept, huit !

Dans la salle de danse, les gens n'en pouvaient plus. L'homme qui venait de compter était un monstre, un horrible sadique. Pourquoi les faisait-il tant souffrir ? Et il aimait ça. Il aimait les voir à l'agonie, ces pauvres petits étudiants pas doués qui tentaient d'apprendre quelques pas de danse latine un samedi à huit heures du soir, histoire de pouvoir espérer faire quelques rencontres torrides...

Ils avaient tous l'air désespéré. Un homme aux cheveux décoiffés portant des lunettes rafistolées, assez maigre, marchait sur les pieds de sa partenaire en balbutiant des excuses incompréhensibles. La femme le fusillait du regard, une petite adolescente qui complexait sur son poids et qui avait espéré rencontrer un beau garçon en cours de samba. Il y avait encore ce couple étrange, deux garçons qui assumaient pleinement leur homosexualité et qui semblaient vouloir mettre le feu à la piste de danse. Ou encore ce couple de professeurs que Syaoran ne connaissait pas, des professeurs de sa fac (il les avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs) qui pensaient pouvoir gagner des championnats s'ils s'entraînaient suffisement.

Le moins que Syaoran aurait pu dire, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait le potentiel pour décrocher la moindre médaille. Ils pourraient toujours rêver...

-Allez encore un peu de courage, le cours est presque fini !

Syaoran ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit le garçon aux lunettes faire tomber grossièrement sa partenaire sur les fesses tandis que celle-ci le bombardait d'insultes.

Le couple homosexuel quant à lui semblait plutôt à l'aise. Bon, bien sûr ce n'étaient pas des danseurs professionnels mais ils venaient assez régulièrement pour commencer à bien maîtriser les pas de base. Et puis ils avaient le « sang chaud ». Syaoran s'approcha d'eux et glissa à l'oreille du plus grand, un black assez bien foutu.

-C'est bien mon minet...

Le black lui sourit d'un air entendu et son petit ami lui adressa le même sourire.

Syaoran adorait jouer avec le feu... Il adorait séduire les deux garçons qui semblaient très ouverts. C'étaient même eux qui lui avaient fait du rentre-dedans au début des cours, malgré qu'ils forment un couple. Syaoran avait d'ailleurs été assez surpris.

D'abord il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'avances homosexuelles (il était cent pour cent hétéro), aussi fut-il surpris de voir qu'il plaisait à des hommes, surpris mais pas peu fier. Ensuite les deux garçons avaient fini par être parfois trop entreprenants...proposant même un truc à trois. Syaoran avait gentiement refusé histoire de ne pas vexer ceux qui lui faisaient gagner sa vie. Car après tout, ces quelques cours de danse qu'il donnait lui permettaient de se faire un peu d'argent, et Syaoran en avait bien besoin.

Quoiqu'il en soit, allumer de temps en temps les deux garçons s'était avéré être un excellent passe-temps. Syaoran adorait exercer son pouvoir de séduction, quelque soit la personne en face de lui. Il aimait bien qu'on l'apprécie. Après tout, qui n'aimait pas être un tant soit peu populaire ? Un tant soit peu regardé ? Ce serait se voiler la face de dire le contraire selon lui.

Il y avait aussi cette fille qui venait depuis trois soirs. Syaoran la soupçonnait de ne pas du tout s'interesser à la danse. Il pensait avoir fait une touche car cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des avances plus ou moins explicites, et il n'était pas insensible à cette touche... Bon en principe, il ne couchait pas sans connaître la fille, mais celle-la était vraiment charmante, et puis, elle semblait _vraiment_ consentante... Elle le dévorait tellement du regard que le jeune chinois avait presque peur de se faire violer dans un couloir. En fait ce soir, il avait besoin d'abandonner ses principes. Il se sentait lessivé, physiquement mais surtout moralement.

Il était dans une période où il ne cessait de collectioner les « merdes »... Ou les problèmes, moins vulgairement parlant. Et cela commençait à peser lourd, très lourd.

Son ami Eriol lui avait conseillé la cigarette mais Syaoran détestait ça. Même chose pour l'alcool. Et puis la danse c'était bien pour décompresser, mais quand on est épuisé physiquement, ça ne repose pas du tout. (**Nda** : le sport de chambre non plus mais bon... hihi)

Son portable vibra dans sa poche et Syaoran profita de la chanson pour sortir quelques minutes dans le couloir et répondre.

-Alors Cooper, t'as encore fait chavirer le coeur de belles demoiselles ? A moins que cette fois tu as jeté ton dévolu sur la gente masculine ? Ca avait l'ai bien parti la dernière fois avec les musclors écervelés de ton cours...

-Va te faire voir Toya, lança le chinois en s'adosssant contre un mur dans le couloir. Arrête de m'appeler Cooper, je hais ce nom.

-Mais ça te va si bien, ça fait très... Américain!

-Oh tu m'excuseras mais, je te rappelle qu'on EST en Amérique! Et je n'ai pas choisi le nom de mon futur tuteur colleur de basque je te signale.

Le dénommé Toya eut un léger rire puis reprit, sérieux :

-Tu devrais avoir plus de respect pour celui qui t'a pris en charge et qui te fais rouler sur l'or.

-Rouler sur l'or ? grimaça Syaoran. Tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je me retrouve un samedi soir à supporter ces cas désespérés de la vie ? Mon putain de nouveau père adoptif est proviseur d'une riche et célèbre fac de San Fransisco, certes, mais la plupart de son blé va dans le compte de son gentil fi-fils unique, pour qu'il accumule une magnfique Epargne qui lui permettra de financer ses divines études d'Harvard.

-Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas de l'aide si tu dois tant te serrer la ceinture ?

-Parce que..., soupira le brun en passant une main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Parce qu'il a déjà fait suffisement pour moi et que nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Il m'a sorti de tous ces foyers Toya, de toutes ces familles d'acceuil, il m'a donné un environnement stable même si c'est tout récent et que j'aurais préféré l'avoir avant mes dix-huit ans. Il me donne un amour, une affection que je n'arrive pas à lui rendre. Et puis cette villa jardin-piscine-tout-est-clean me met mal à l'aise. Même si j'avoue qu'ici au dortoir c'est pas mieux...

-Je vois, railla Toya, élevant soudain la voix. Donne-moi la liste des connards qui te regardent de haut et je viens me les faire dans la seconde! Ou alors tu peux venir squatter chez moi, au choix. Mon adorable monstre de petite soeur serait ravie de te rencontrer. Elle est aussi sociable qu'un Godzilla mort de faim depuis qu'elle est revenue.

-Ca me fait penser que je dois la rencontrer, rigola Syaoran. Depuis le temps que tu me parles de cette sublime petite soeur!

-Je te vois venir, fais gaffe, pas touche à ma soeur...

-Si elle s'apelle Sakura, je vais avoir du mal. Je me suis fait plaqué hier soir par mon ex, une certaine Sakura tu vois...

-Sacré coïnscidence Syao, pourtant des japonaises s'appelant Sakura ici ça court pas les rues! T'as intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas elle, sinon je t'écorche vif et j'éparpille tes boyaux sur un cadre pour en faire une oeuvre d'art.

-Mais t'es déguelasse! Bon, j'dois y retourner, je passerai ce soir faire un saut à l'appart'.

-Ok.

-Alors à ce soir! Bye !

Syaoran retourna en cours en songeant que si la soeur de Toya s'avérait être bel et bien son ex, il était définitivement maudit.

Se retrouver à nouveau face à elle n'était pas une perspective des plus alléchantes. S'il pouvait l'éviter le reste de sa vie, ça serait l'idéal. Syaoran avait fait une connerie certes mais tout le monde fait des erreurs, non ? Et elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses. Eh bien, qu'elle aille se faire voir !

Penser à la dite Sakura fit naître une certaine irritation chez le jeune homme, irritation qui atteignit son sommet lorsqu'une fuite des canalisations explosa dans la salle de danse et qu'il fut obligé de renvoyer ses élèves, de courir après l'administration pour signaler la fuite et de se taper le ménage. Il donnait un cours le lendemain et il ne pouvait pas laisser la salle dans cet état... Et quand il vit que la fille avec qui il avait fait une touche l'avait attendu tout ce temps dans le couloir ; Syaoran décida qu'il était temps de la remercier...

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans sa chambre.

**SXS**

Le Lundi suivant Syaoran se demandait de plus en plus s'il n'allait pas définitivement

quitter le dortoir de la fac et aller vivre avec Toya plutôt que de rester sur le campus.

Alors que le proviseur, M. Cooper, et accessoirement son nouveau père adoptif le sermonnait pour son comportement (Syaoran passait plus de temps à danser qu'à faire ses devoirs et cela se ressentait fortement sur ses résultats scolaires), une bande de filles passèrent sous leurs yeux et se mirent à le dévisager ouvertement.

Syaoran put entendre les mots « pauvre », « piston », « papa proviseur plein de ronds » ce qui le fit soupirer. M.Cooper sembla désolé pour lui et ne se fit pas prier pour réprimander sèchement les jeunes filles. Mais cela ne soulagea pas Syaoran.

Sérieusement, il n'avait jamais vu d'endroits comme ça... C'était presque comme dans les films américains qu'il s'amusait à matter avec Toya quand ils étaient ados. Les filles étaient souvent des garces de petites allumeuses et les gars n'étaient pas très amicaux avec vous surtout si on était du genre Syaoran : beau, brun, asiatique, faisant tomber toutes les femmes sur son passage. Il ne manquait plus que la pancarte « Bienvenue à Pouffe-land ! » et le tableau serait parfait.

A midi, il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Eriol Hiragisawa, son seul ami depuis son arrivée à la fac et accessoirement colocataire de chambre.

Alors qu'il commençait à manger, son ex et une jeune brune à la peau très claire passèrent sous ses yeux, explosant de rire.

-Sakura semble aller plutôt bien, taquina Eriol.

Syaoran lui jeta un regard froid tandis qu'il enfourcha avec violence son morceau de viande.

-Tomoyo aussi! Et ce n'est pas grace à toi!

Le dit Eriol parut surpris derrière ses lunettes puis se renfrogna.

-Et t'étais où cette nuit ? Demanda t-il, vexé.

-Avec une fille.

-Syaoran! Comment veux-tu que Sakura te pardonne si tu continues à la tromper ?

-Nous ne sommes plus ensemble à ce que je sache! Répliqua le brun, piqué au vif. Et elle aussi l'a fait!

-C'était de la vengeance Syao, soupira Eriol.

Le chinois se leva de table.

-C'est ça! C'est moi le coupable, comme toujours! Le pauvre danseur qui ne sait qu'allumer les filles avec ses danses latines pour une nuit. Si tu penses ça, c'est que je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi.

Sakura qui avait observé la scène de loin, surprise de la soudaine colère de son ex, le regarda partir et le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, où elle le trouva en train de ranger ses affaires.

-Tu fuis, railla t-elle. Comme toujours.

-Dégage Kinomoto!

-Sympa l'acceuil dis-donc... T'as couché avec une fille qu'Eriol voulait ou quoi ? Je l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

Syaoran releva la tête et la fixa durement.

-Je ne t'ai pas trompée, pauvre conne, alors arrête de tirer des conclusions dès que tu vois la tête des gens, parce que les préjugés comme ça, c'est d'la merde. En te voyant, là, comme ça, je pourrais dire que tu es une annorexique qui n'a que la peau sur les os et qui veut jouer aux grandes avec ses jolis fringues à la mode et son perfect-broshing. Je pourrais dire que tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine qui derrière ses grands airs et sa fierté cache la peur de ne jamais être aimée. Du coup, elle s'immagine que le premier homme qui la regarde la vénère et va lui jurer fidélité et mariage pour l'éternité.

La gifle tomba sans même qu'il ne la sentit venir. Sakura partit rejoindre son amie Tomoyo, les yeux verts brillant de rage mais surtout de peine et cela serra le coeur du chinois. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire du mal aux gens mais c'était sorti tout seul, comme quelque chose dont il avait eu _besoin, _il avait explosé sur Sakura et il s'en voulait maintenant.

Il se laissa choir sur le lit, prenant sa tête dans les mains. Dix minutes plus tard, il se cassait de la fac avec ses affaires, direction l'appart' de Toya.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Si vous avez apprécié, appuyez sur le petit bouton « review » ! **

**J'ai pas mal d'écrits en cours et malheureusement le bac en vue (hm...). Donc vos avis me motiveront pour continuer ma recorrection.**

**Bisous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre II**

-Putain, l'enfoiré ! ragea Sakura en rentrant dans sa chambre de dortoir.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle avec son pied, non sans lancer un regard noir aux quelques commères qui passaient dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la regarder ?

Sa colocataire de chambre, Tomoyo, lui jeta un regard en biais tandis qu'elle se penchait sur ce qui semblait être une carte de géographie. Elle avait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres qui l'irrita partciulièrement.

-Oui, je sais, tu me l'avais bien dit, soupira la japonaise en s'allongeant sur le lit. Je n'aurais pas dû le suivre.

-T'étais certaine de te faire jetée. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est un enfoiré, et des enfoirés, c'est pas ce qui manque dans cette fac, rigola la brune. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Pff... des conneries... il m'a même traitée d'annorexique !

Sakura observa la réaction de son amie mais celle-ci resta impassible, jouant avec un crayon dans la bouche, faisant mine de réfléchir. Sakura espérait vraiment que Tomoyo la comprenait. Elle n'était pas annorexique, même si tout le monde lui disait ça. Il y avait autre chose derrière son refus d'avaler quoique ce soit, il y avait quelque chose de bien plus insidieux, qu'on ne pouvait pas deviner en regardant cette adolescente pétillante au caractère de feu.

-Eh bien, si tu surveillais un peu mieux ton alimentation ma puce, les gens éviteraient ce genre de commentaires. A midi, tu n'as même pas touché à ton plateau repas. T'as beau m'assurer que tu sais ce que tu fais, moi je peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète.

La brune venait de se lever de son bureau et elle s'allongea à côté de Sakura, de façon à poser sa tête sur son ventre, formant une croix avec son amie.

-C'est normal, non ? demanda t-elle tandis que Sakura hocha vaguement la tête, déçue.

Finalement, même sa meilleure amie ne la comprenait pas.

-Je sais que tu veux être aussi canon que moi, fit Tomoyo avec ironie, mais quand même. Hey, tu sais ce qu'il te faut ma puce ?

-Non, fit Sakura tout en caressant les longs cheveux raides de sa meilleure amie qui se redressa, l'oeil étincelant. Qu'est-ce qu'il me faut ?

-Des nouveaux fringues !

-Pitié Tomo, on a fait du shopping avant-hier...

-Mais non pucette, pas de shopping cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te faire des fringues spécialement taillés pour toi.

-Et en quoi ça va m'aider ? soupira son amie, roulant ses yeux verts d'un air exaspéré.

C'est que parfois, c'était fatiguant d'être toujours la mannequin d'essai de Tomoyo.

-Comme il semble que tu veuilles imiter ma perfection -ce qui, je dois te dire, est totalement impossible pour le commun des mortels-, je vais t'apprendre à devenir _sexy. _Et à mettre les hommes à tes pieds. Tu vois, moi, je suis peut-être habillée superficiellement...

Elle désigna ses vêtements pour appuyer ses dires : un débardeur simple rouge décolleté, une mini-jupe en jean, des bottes noires montantes aux genoux.

-... mais au moins j'attire les bons gibiers.

-Les bons gibiers ? grimaça Sakura. Tu veux dire les gosses à papa bourrés de fric, à la capacité de réflexion d'un paresseux et dotés d'un sexe aux allures de bombe nucléaire ? Je préfère ma chasse à moi, les types comme Syaoran, plus réservés et bien plus classes.

Tomoyo éclata de rire et prit une pose à la James Bond Girl, formant un pistolet avec ses mains.

-Ecoute les conseils d'une chasseuse professionnelle ma puce! Les types comme Syaoran, qui ont peut-être des.._. missiles_ moins gros, et quelques neurones dans leur cerveau, ne sont pas des bonnes proies. Parce qu'eux aussi ce sont des salauds et tu en as eu la preuve. Alors par sécurité, le mieux reste de sortir avec mon genre de proies, afin de ne pas avoir le coeur brisé.

-Ne va pas me faire croire que tes intentions sont nobles, lança Sakura avec un poil de reproche dans la voix. Toi et moi on sait bien réellement pourquoi tu fais ça. Ce n'est pas pour te protéger. C'est pour te mentir sur tes réels sentiments...

-Au fait, tu sais si Sao Paulo est au sud ou au nord de Belo Horizonte ? fit aussitôt Tomoyo en retournant à sa carte.

La japonaise secoua la tête, triste pour sa meilleure amie. Elle ne connaissait aucune fille aussi délurée et garce que sa meilleure amie, qui soit en même temps aussi studieuse qu'elle. Elle était capable de passer d'un délire sur le sexe à une carte de géographie en un clin d'oeil. Malheureusement, elle était aussi la plus douée dans l'art de se mentir à elle-même, et ça, c'était le pire de tout.

**SXS**

Toya et Syaoran discutaient sur le canapé du salon, pop-corn d'un côté, télévision allumée de l'autre.

Le film faisait office de décor dans l'appartement, car en réalité ils n'avaient strictement rien écouté depuis le début. De toute façon, ils l'avaient vu cent fois déjà. Ils avaient l'impression de s'être transformés en moulins à parole vivants depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. A croire que leurs vies restaient toujours aussi mouvementées.

-Sérieusement, tu t'es posé ? répéta avidemment Syaoran, ses yeux chocolats pétillant de bonheur pour son ami.

-Ouais, elle s'appelle Sam, ou Samantha si tu préfères.

-Et elle a quel âge ? rigola le chinois, taquin.

-Mon âge morpion, pour une fois elle n'est pas plus âgée !

Syaoran lui rendit son sourire, heureux. Quand ils étaient jeunes, avant, quand ils s'étaient connus dans la rue, Toya avait un faible pour les femmes plus matures. Une fois, il était même sorti avec une de ses profs, une certaine madame Kaho Mizuki, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était vraiment belle et ils avaient vécu une véritable histoire d'amour. Toutefois ils avaient du casser car elle était mariée.

Il fallait dire que Toya, en plus d'être charmant, faisait très adulte. Dommage qu'il avait ce caractère enfantin qui repoussait beaucoup de femmes, pourtant Syaoran savait combien son humour était adorable.

-Et toi ? C'est quand que tu m'invites à ton mariage ?

-Oh arrête avec ça, soupira Syaoran. Je crois que c'est pas pour moi, ce genre de choses.

-Mais je croyais que...

-Ouais, j'avais ce genre de rêves, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme exaspéré de la vie. J'ai été élevé dans une église alors le mariage, j'en rêvais. Mais à vrai dire je m'en fous un peu maintenant, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'était un rêve de gosse, un rêve bien ancré dans le conditionnement de la société : avoir un bon job, bien gagner, une belle maison, un mariage et des enfants. En fait je crois que j'ai réalisé que ça n'a pas tant d'importance que ça, de toute façon y'a de plus en plus de divorces, et bon sang ça coûte super cher!

-Attends, tu vas pas me faire le rôle du gars qui croit pas en l'amour quand même ? Je suis d'accord que c'est loin d'être toujours rose, mais c'est important d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Qui va cuisiner à ta place sinon ?

Syaoran éclata de rire.

-Nan, j'y crois toujours même si je viens de me faire larguer par une... bref, par une fille pas très intelligente, que je croyais être la bonne. C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai besoin de souffler je crois, me concentrer sur mes études et la danse.

-Donc, un petit coup de temps en temps, et c'est tout ?

-T'es con! Grogna le chinois en lui envoyant une poignée de pop-corn dans la gueule. Non, j'ai même pas le moral à ça... j'ai essayé avant-hier mais c'était pas ma meilleure expérience.

-Oh, ton ex t'a bien perturbé alors, ça me rappelle quand t'étais amoureux de...

Toya s'interrompit en se baillonant la bouche. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait gaffé et s'excusa auprès de Syaoran qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules comme si ça ne l'affectait pas.

-Laisse, j'ai oublié, sourit-il pour le rassurer. Mais c'est vrai que ma rupture avec Sakura m'a un peu chamboulé, je suis resté qu'une semaine avec elle pourtant...

-Déjà amoureux ? Taquina Toya, qui se demandait si cette « Sakura » était vraiment sa soeur et qui commençait déjà à s'immaginer Syaoran comme son beau-frère (et en fait, l'idée n'était pas déplaisante, même si au début il profiterait sûrement de la situation pour emmerder les deux amoureux !)

-Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps cette cruche, soupira t-il. Mais je me suis attaché, c'est certain.

**SXS**

Sakura rentra chez elle, le moral aux beaux fixes.

Comme tous les lundi, elle allait dormir chez son frère pour passer un peu de temps avec lui, car le reste de la semaine elle était à la fac et ne le voyait même plus. Et honnêtement, même si elle ne lui aurait pas dit par pure fierté, ce gros bougre lui manquait.

Il lui avait dit que ce soir, il avait invité son meilleur ami à la maison. Sakura sentit son coeur se serrer à cette pensée. Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Parce qu'en réalité, elle ne connaissait pas son frère. Depuis la mort de ses parents, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls et au lieu de se rapprocher, Sakura avait vécu à travers sa passion, la danse, et elle était partie souvent en voyage pour des compétitions. Toya, lui, passait le plus clair de son temps à traîner dehors (elle préférait le savoir dehors, parlant avec des gens, plutôt que chez eux, ressassant avec désespoir la mort de leurs parents). Ou bien il avait enchaîné de nombreux petits boulots et il rentrait tard le soir, alors finalement ils avaient peu partagé... Au fond, Sakura se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas fait exprès de mettre ces distances mais elle préférait ne pas chercher la réponse à cette question qui lui semblait bien trop dangereuse.

Tandis qu'elle sortait de l'ascenceur, Sakura entendit des rires bruyants et des paroles confuses, comme deux personnes qui étaient un peu trop ivres. Inquiète, elle sortit les clés de son sac et enfonça la porte. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et si ce dit « meilleur ami » avait une mauvause influence sur son frère ? Toya était si génereux et il s'était souvent fait avoir en amitié et même en amour.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Dit-elle en voyant le pack de six canettes de bières vidé ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky descendue.

Les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas entendu et continuaient leur conversation.

-Non mais tu te rapelles la fois où les flics nous ont poursuivi avec les chiens et que j'ai mis une demi-heure pour récupérer une respiration normale après, et qu'on s'était caché sur la branche d'un arbre ?!

-Putain oui ! Riait son frère, une main sur le ventre, plié en deux. Même que t'avais peur de redescendre parce que t'as le vertige ! Et qu'on a appeler les pompiers mais il avaient été prévenu du vol et de deux ados qui se cachaient sûrement dans les parages, alors finalement on s'est fait coffrer !

-La nuit était superbe, fit son « meilleur ami » avec ironie. La cellule d'une prison, c'est le meilleur hôtel du...

Soudain, Syaoran croisa un regard vert et son coeur s'accelera sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Son ex était là, devant eux, et les fixait avec un regard... blessé. Toya s'apperçut aussi de sa présence et il avala sa salive.

-Tiens, Sakura...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Dit-elle sèchement en désignant Syaoran. C'est ton meilleur ami, c'est ça ? Eh bien, d'après ce que je viens d'entendre, il a une influence exemplaire sur toi ! C'est quoi ces conneries de vol ?

-C'est rien, juste une petite histoire, fit son frère, gêné qui s'était levé pour enlacer sa soeur. Ne t'inquiètes pas...

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, va dans ta chambre petite soeur »... Combien de fois tu m'as répété ça ? Pour m'éloigner ou pour me protéger, hein Toya ? Qu'est-ce que tu me cachais tout ce temps, quand tu étais dehors, quand tu travaillais ? Tu as toujours été si secret. Alors c'était pour faire ça ? Des conneries avec... des types comme lui ?! Lâcha t-elle froidement, ne répondant pas à l'étreinte de son frère.

-Le type en question est présent je te signale, railla Syaoran en se levant. Je vais partir avant de « contaminer » davantage ton frère.

-Attends Syao... commença Toya.

-Laisse, je t'ai dit : avec la poisse que j'ai, fallait que ma conasse d'ex petite-amie écervelée soit ta soeur, c'était obligé. Et ça me donne pas envie de rester.

-C'est ça, casse-toi ! S'énerva la jeune fille non sans le fusiller du regard.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser un connard dans ce genre gâcher la maigre famille qu'il lui restait.

-Avec plaisir, dit-il en prenant son sac qui traînait devant la porte et en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

**SXS**

Le soir, Sakura méditait assise sur son balcon, le coeur lourd.

Elle était assise en position du lotus, jambes croisées en papillon, un cahier de cours posé dessus et des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il gelait dehors et elle était en débardeur et short mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, la sensation de froid et de douleur était au contraire bien agréable et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour supporter ça lui permettaient de ne pas se perdre trop dans ses pensées...

Sans cesse, elle n'arrêtait pas de revoir la scène où elle était entrée dans la chambre de Syaoran à la fac, et lui il était là, allongé sur le lit, avec Mary, en sous vêtements, et ils avaient l'air plutôt actifs... Pourquoi s'était-elle attachée aussi vite, en une semaine ? Elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Elle avait immédiatement su que ce n'était pas réciproque, que Syaoran avait accepté de sortir avec elle parce qu'il était nouveau à la fac et qu'il l'aimait bien. Elle était un peu son « repère ».

Les paroles du chinois lui faisaient bien plus mal que les découvertes qu'elle venait de faire sur son frère. Pourtant elle aurait dû être bouleversée, car après le départ de Syaoran, ils avaient eu une discussion, et Toya lui avait révélé qu'il avait fait pas mal de conneries durant leur adolescence et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour la protéger. Il avait voler, il avait dealer, casser, un peu consommer même... et elle, elle avait fermé les yeux et elle s'en voulait pour cela.

Elle n'avait pas su aider son frère quand il était dans la merde. Elle ne voyait que ses rêves de danse et c'était Toya qui payait pour elle. Elle avait été égoïste ; et elle se sentait encore la plus pire des égoïstes parce que ce soir, ce n'était pas pour lui qu'elle versait des larmes mais pour l'amour perdu de Syaoran... un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu, finalement.

Un amour qu'elle n'avait fait que frôler du bout des doigts, dans tous les sens du terme.

_**A suivre...**_

**Merci à tous pour votre soutien, dans le prochain chapitre y'aura bien plus d'action hihi!**

**Bisous à tous.**


End file.
